Scheming Little Pretties
by thatslyslytherin
Summary: 'there was something about him, something which made her want him'  Basically just the Hogwarts years in Pansy Parkinsons point of view
1. Chapter 1  the beginning

**Scheming Little Pretties**

Chapter 1. The Beginning

Looking towards the bright red train infront of her, before looking back to her mother who was slowly waving before apperating away. Pansy Parkinson knew this was the place she wanted to be, and why wouldn't she not want to be here, she could barely begin to explain how excitied she was about starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This had been all she had dreamed of since she was little, the only place she had wanted to go and learn magic. The small 11 year old, yes she was actually quite short for her age but she hoped she would soon grow, she had a short brown bob and already in her school robes. And she could hardly wait to step onto the train and begin her learning of magic. Another good thing she liked about this, and probably the thing which had made her even happier about was the fact that her best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were going to be there with her. The three had been best friends ever since they were younger and while she had known Draco longer, since she was three to be exact and Blaise since she was five, they would always spend their summers together. It kind of came in handy anyway with Pansy mother out and about, always trying make a better name for herself, rather than just the death eaters wife. Pansy had always been left at either boys house but none of them were really complaining, Pansy enjoyed their company and they seemed to enjoy hers. So honestly living in Hogwarts didnt seem that different to her anyway. Her small figure had leaning against the trolley with her luggage on two bags and a small suitcase. Of course she was waiting for her boys, they had after all agreed to meet so they could ride the train together just making the whole Hogwarts experience even better for her before it had even began. But the brunette was beggining to get a bit impatient, she had low patience you see and an even lower temper control, didn't they see she just wanted to get on the train and go!

''Pans!'' The voice broke through her thoughts and a large smile gleamed on her lips before she had even turned around, but she didn't need to she knew who it was straight away, but as she turned around to face where the voice had come from, there she set her eyes upon the two boys, one with white/blonde hair grey eyes and just a bit taller than her, the other fairly tanned skin brown eyes black hair and they were both smiling towards her. They were both instantly by her side in seconds, she loved how they did that, formed so neatly beside her before she had even knew it, and she was smiling brightly towards the both of them, she couldn't help it, if anything it was there fault she was acting this way she hadn't seen them for at least three weeks. Though her smile for Draco lasted longer, she wouldn't admit it freely to anyone right now, but she did have 'small' feelings for the blonde haired boy there was just something about him which always seemed to make her smile. She had often wondered to herself weather he felt the same, or if to him she was just after all another girl. But then again she was only 11 years old and she knew for a fact she was to young right now to be dealing with feelings and liking some boy. ''Come on Parkinson'' She heard the voice of Blaise and smirked towards him, her friendship with Blaise was different from any friendship she'd ever had; it was more of a love and hate thing, they'd have whitty banters everyday and mess around but still call each other best friends. Thats what she liked about him he could easily take a joke and gave it straight back.

Her thoughts slowly slipping away from her once again as she nodded quickly and began pushing her trolley along beside them, having to stop herself from screaming with happiness when Draco stopped just so he could walk beside her, she really needed to understand what feelings she had for him exactly because now it was just getting a bit out of hand. The three walked a bit further up the platform, the only sound to be heard was small little 'thumps' as their shoes tapped of the pathment. until they reached the small stop where the bags were being placed on the train and it was silent. Pansy stood waiting as Blaise got his three bags placed on she giggled softly as she saw the green on it' well she knew what house he wanted to be in. ''What?'' she heard him asking her, with a raised eyebrow. Quickly shrugging softly she stuck her tongue out to him only to get an eyeroll of him in response. Next were Draco's bags, black with a silver 'M' on, it kinda made her feel a bit left out, there bags looked so fancy and slytherin ready, where as hers were just plain black suitcase's and bags, of course though her mother had magically charmed them so Pansy had been able to carry them as she was quite weak, but no way would she ever show it she liked to have a strong front when people looked at her and studied her, which she guessed a lot of people would be doing at Hogwarts. Once all there bags were on the train, the three entered the train, and Pansy instantly felt at home already. A small smile turned up the corners of her pink lips as she looked around her tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear where it just barely stayed there, as it was quite short so it wouldn't be long before it fell back against her face once again. ''Come on, my dad told me the best compartments were at the back'' Draco had said to her or at least to her and Blaise, his hand holding her wrist which she had to fight a blush back, as he lead the three to the compartment right at the back of the train.

Sitting down, she had a small black purse which had been hooked over her shoulder the whole time and slowly slide it down her arm and placed it on the chair beside her. Another thing her mother had charmed to make sure Pansy could take everything she had wanted. Draco had took the seat beside her and Blaise took the one opposite them, the compartment was quite big so she guessed soon it would be fitting about three or four more people. Not that she cared, it would be nice to make friends here after all she was going to be spending seven years here. Her head rested against the back of the chair a smile gracing her lips happily, the next seven years would be one of her best parts of her life, she just knew it; could feel it deep down inside her.


	2. Chapter 2 Changing

Quick Thanks to

**alli amour xoxo**

_Thanks so much for the review, it means so much to know that you found it great (: _

Chapter 2 Changing

It was quite inside the compartment, but then Pansy kind of knew deep down that it would have been, each one of the three thinking about what could happen once they arrived at hogwarts,Pansy wasnt exactly sure what the boys were thinking themselves but she knew what she was thinking, was probably nothing like what they were thinking; her thoughts were something more like, would they get placed into different house's? would they make new friends and fall apart from each other - no! ofcourse not! that would never happen, not only would it never happen but Pansy do everything she could to stop it, she would probably hurt anyone who tried to get in the way, or at least she would try to, she had heard her mother hexing people before, it seemed pretty easy right? and it wasnt as if she was going to this school to be a book worm goody two shoes, she did want to be in slytherin for a reason. So hexing people seemed like a good idea to her, weather she was only 11 or not. Then she wondered for a second if her farther had been placed into slytherin - well ofcourse he would have! Honestly people like him, or alteast what her mother had described him to be like, there was probably no other house for them. She swallowed deeply and looked down at her hands, none of the boys must have seen because they didnt speak a word to her right now and she knew for a fact if they had seen, well they would have said something. They always had, everytime she did something that 'wasnt like Pansy' they would instantly ask her about it and usually get her to explain herself. Which was always quite hard for Pansy, because well even she had secrets that no one else would ever know about her, unless maybe she found some one she trusted a lot, like Draco and Blaise, but first she wanted to be able to understand this herself before going and telling others who'd probably think she was crazy, for even having these thoughts. Right now she felt crazy talking to herself like this.

''Knock knock'' Came a small voice, kind of a squeaky voice, you know the one where she could probably scream at the top of her lungs and well probably deafen everyone in the room, and of course before even looking Pansy knew it was a she, there was no way a boy would be even possible to have a voice like that, unless...nope she doesnt even want to think of an 'unless' in this situation. Turning her head slightly so she was now looking towards the door of the compartment, odd she hadnt heard it squeak as it had when they had opened it before but then again she had been pretty much lost in her thoughts - talking to herself she reminded herself. Crazy she knows. Pansy's brown eyes fell upon Blaise now who had perfectly arched an eyebrow looking towards the girl who seemed to wonder what to say. ''Well, erm me and my friend Theo'' The girl stopped talking and looked around her, soon enough a boy was stood beside her, Theo Pansy guessed. And right now none of them seemed to be saying anything. This annoyed Pansy because she didnt like the silence, it annoyed her if anything else and she had a habit of breaking it ''if you want to sit with us, then you can'' Pansy quickly chipped in before anyone else could say thing. Draco had turned to smirk at her almost saying he was proud from the way she acted, and for once she allowed the small pink blush to build up on her cheeks. Actually Pansy had been so caught up in looking at Draco, studying the way his grey eyes had a hint of blue, the way his hair was gelled tight back, it looked better really when it was shaggy and lose she thought to herself, well she hadnt actually saw as the girl took a seat beside Pansy's purse and the boy - Theo she rememberd the girl calling him, took a seat beside Blaise. ''Im Draco Malfoy, this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini'' Draco's voice filled the silence around them, and well Pansy had to stop herself from smiling, god she was really falling for him, and hard she was smiling just at his voice! but then again his voice was sweet, it showed hints of the pride he had but also the fact that he claimed himself to almost be the boss in a way so in otherwords hints of self confidence, because no way would she ever claim him to be the 'boss'. And who couldnt like a voice like that. Focus away from draco! she reminded herself almost screaming it to herself in her mind as if she was threating herself, but that wouldnt really work now because it was only after all hurting herself, god sometimes she confused herelf. ''Daphne Greengrass'' The girl who was sat beside Pansy spoke out, almost reminding her that she was actually there, which reminded her once again that more people would be coming into the compartment so she moved her purse from the seat it had taken and placed it down onto her lap. Daphne had shoulder lenght black hair, which looked like it had been straightened as there was small curls peeping out at the end, and Pansy remembered from when she was standing at the door she looked about the same height as Draco maybe shorted if she was it would only be by a tiny bit. ''And im Theodore Nott, but just Theo please'' Theo finally introduced himself, he was quite tall Pansy remembered having to look up at him when she had first saw him, and unlike Draco his hair was quite loose and was a brown with blonde highlights in? anyway it was a blondeish/brown colour. Because she doubted any boy would like being told their hair had highlights in.

The boys had soon fallen into conversastion of what house they'd like to be in, weather they'd be on the quidditch team or not and if so what places they'd be in. Pansy on the other hand wasnt really intrested in anything like that so instead she turned her attention to Daphne who'd quickly sent her a small smile a sweet one but also showed him of cruelty? sour even. hmm maybe this girl had a good chance at being her friend ''So what house would you like to be in?'' Pansy asked her now turning her whole body so she was completly facing the girl who kind of seemed scared by Pansy almost. ''Slytherin of course, it is the best out there in my own opinion'' Daphne answered, the answer good enough for Pansy to give the girl a quick and sweet smile. The whole 'Friend' thing growing. ''i think were going to get along great'' Pansy replied to her, and honestly she could have laughed from the smile Daphne had given her, it was bright and hopeful and reminded Pansy of herself only what had seemed like minutes ago. Within time the girls had soon scooted closer and were talking between them about anything really, what classes they'd be happy to take and what ones they could rather do without. Pansy was really starting to like this girl, she almost had the exact same opinions as her, like how they couldnt wait for potions and defence against the dark arts. Pansy wasnt exactly looking foward to muggle studies but Daphne claimed that she could wait until she began it. Yes this girl had very good potential.

Once again the door opened and two boys stepped in, both small and round, but one more round than the other, each with dark her and dark eyes. Pansy watched as one walked up to Draco and did this whole handshake thing...she glanced towards him giving him the 'what was that about look?' it annoyed her aswell when he just looked towards her and laughed softly, now she was something to laugh at! fine then. She crossed her arms and turned back into a conversastion with Daphne. She could feel his eyes staring into her back and a small smile formed on her pink lips before turning back around. ''This is Crabbe and Goyle'' Draco introduced them, and Pansy just simply blinked before looking towards them then back to Draco ''my farther introuduced me to them, its there first year like us'' He explained to everyone, but Pansy noted how his eyes had never left hers as he spoke and she swallowed slightly before looking away once again. A light pink blush building up on her cheeks again. But soon all was forgotten and they all ended up talking, turns out they all wanted to be in slytherin and they all pretty much had the same views on most things, then the conversastion turned bitter. ''So my farther tells me mudbloods are at the school'' Of course Pansy knew what mudbloods were, she hated them just as much as well Goyle did she could tell just from the hatred in his voice. ''Disgrace if you ask me, them being here, taking our learning and tainting it'' The way draco had said it caused so much hatred to built in Pansy, was he right? were they ruining this for them? ''And Harry Potter is here aswell i hear...already making friends with Weasleys'' Crabbe quickly butted in making his point obvious. ''my mother says the weasleys are filthy blood traitors'' Daphne cut in her eyes locking on Pansy's for a second who quickly nodded back to her. The hatred in Pansy was to much, they shouldnt be at the school everyone around her pretty much all had the same thought at once, they were going to make this hell for all of them.


End file.
